


Awakening

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, FAHC, GTA AU, It's all filth, M/M, Michael is a fucking twink and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Praise Kink, a little bit of crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Michael let's slip a particular kink and, Jesus, Geoff thought he was too old for a sexual awakening. But here he is.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. After a couple weeks of working on this and damn near killing myself bc I wanted to make sure it was perfect I've got some filthy micheoff lovin' for ya.  
> This one goes out to all the lovely people in the micheoff discord server that I'm lucky enough to call myself a part of. Shout-out to Ren for the BEAUTIFUL art that this is loosely based on ;w; If I wasn't a fucking idiot I'd add it in here.
> 
> Love y'all!

The last thing Geoff expected when he opened up a text from Michael in the middle of a meeting with Burnie was a picture of the Lad from behind with his legs folded neatly under him, dressed in nothing but a cropped tshirt and thigh-high fishnets, with the caption “ _waiting 4 u at home ;)_ ” tagged along his lower back. He thanked his lucky stars that Burnie's attention was on Bruce when he nearly choked on his own tongue and shifted in his chair, adjusting his dick in his pants as discreetly as he could while he shot a text back.

To Michael: _You little fucking tease. You know I'm in a meeting all day.  
_ From Michael: _Oh I know ;)_

Attached was another photo and Geoff's mouth went dry. It was at a slightly different angle and he caught a glimpse of a bow clipped in Michael's curls and the collar around his throat. The shots were too well angled for Michael to have taken them himself, even with a mirror, and the thought of another member of the crew seeing his boy dressed down so pretty for him only stoked the fire that burned hot in his stomach.

To Michael: _Who helped you take those baby?  
_ From Michael: _Who the fuck do you think?_

He smiled fondly at the next picture- Michael with an arm slung over Gavin's shoulders, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek while he laughed. It warmed it's heart with how innocent it would look to an outsider, and was glad for that supposed innocence when Burnie peeked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Cute.” He laughed.

“Aren't they though?” Geoff gave an exaggerated dreamy sigh and locked his phone, leaving it face down on the table and ignoring it when it buzzed again. It took every ounce of will power he had not to check his phone through the rest of the meeting, a new message coming in every fifteen minutes or so. He assumed, and hoped, that some of them would be from the rest of the crew, giving him updates on the jobs he'd assigned for the day, but deep down he knew that it was more likely that they were all from Michael.

 

Once handshakes and goodbyes had been exchanged, Geoff excused himself from the boardroom and headed for the elevator as quick as he could to avoid sharing the ride down with anyone else. A quick check of his phone confirmed his suspicions about the messages he'd gotten through the meeting, most being more photos of Michael laid out in his bed, with a couple from Jack- blessed Jack who always seemed to know when he would need the penthouse to himself. She informed him that she'd taken off for the safe house on Chiliad with Jeremy and Ryan, and Geoff thanked her profusely, promising her a raise and a new plane for all the effort she put in to making sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

To Michael: _On my way home. Don't you dare touch yourself._

Geoff had to bite back a groan when a photo of Michael's fingers wrapped around his cock came through with “ _make me_ ” tacked onto it.

To Michael: _Your ass is going to be red by the time I'm finished with you.  
_ From Michael: _I'm counting on it_

“Son of a bitch.” Geoff huffed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. This boy was going to be the death of him...

 

Reentering his own penthouse, Geoff was greeted by the sight of Gavin stretched out on the couch, playing on his phone and shooting him a cheeky grin.

“Leave.” He snapped, gesturing over his shoulder at the door.

“Oh, but I spent so much time helping Michael get ready!” Gavin whined, pulling himself up just to drape himself over the back of the couch as Geoff approached. “I wanted to see your reaction!”

“Get. The fuck. Out of my house.” Geoff grabbed Gavin by the back of the neck and hauled him to his feet. “Or I swear to Christ I'll call Ryan and have him drag your ass out.”

“Okay! Alright!” Gavin scrambled away, tripping over his own feet on the way. “Michael promised me a picture of your hand print on his arse so you better deliver!” He called over his shoulder as he left. Geoff flipped him the bird before the door slammed and he stalked back to his bedroom where he choked on a moan.

“Fuck me.” He groaned, his eyes fixed on Michael.

“I mean. I was kinda hoping you'd wreck my shit, but we can do that too if you want.” His boy smirked over at him, curling a lock of hair around his finger. He was the picture of perfection, miles of freckled skin laid out on display for him, broken only by the fishnets hugging his thighs and the collar that rested snug against his throat.

“Goddamn. Look at you.” Geoff hooked a finger under Michael's collar and pulled him up for a kiss. “Fucking perfect. Gavin didn't make this too tight did he?” He asked, wiggling a second finger under the collar carefully.

“Nah. It's perfect.”

“Good. Now roll over.” He ordered, tossing his phone on the bed and untying his tie. “Hand's behind your back.” Michael- his perfect, precious Michael- hurried to obey, getting comfortable before crossing his wrists at the small of his back. He smirked over his shoulder when Geoff looped the tie around his wrists and pulled it tight. “Good?”

“Good.” Michael nodded and wiggled his hips a bit but Geoff gave him a sharp swat on his thigh that made him gasp.

“Don't move.” He warned.

“Gonna make me?” Michael teased, echoing his text from earlier.

“I can, if that's what you want.” Geoff straddled Michael's legs, pinning them between his knees. He opened his phone camera and rested his left hand on Michael's ass. “You good with me sending a picture to Gavvy?”

“Absolutely. I promised him one anyway.”

“Count them for me baby.” He hit record and the first slap landed sharp, jolting Michael forward and making him moan.

“One-” He gasped. “Two!” The second slap landed in the same spot- then the third right after, harder than the first two. Geoff stopped the recording after Michael choked out ' _three_ '. This was just for him, though he knew that Gavin would end up getting his hands on it one way or another. He snapped a photo of the blooming red print on Michael's ass and grinned to himself as he sent it off before landing a fourth and fifth hit that took his boy by surprise.

“I didn't say you could stop counting.”

“Four and five- sir-” Geoff shivered at that. At the little hitch in Michael's voice when he called him ' _sir_ '.

“You gonna apologize for distracting me during my meeting?”

“If I don't?”

“If you don't then I won't fuck you.” He shrugged.

“You've been waiting to fuck me all day. You wouldn't.” Michael huffed.

“Maybe I'll just fuck your bratty mouth.” Geoff ran his hands up Michael's back slowly, pressing him into the mattress gently. “Teach you some manners.”

“You like my bratty mouth.”

“Yeah, when it's stuffed with my cock.” Michael moaned and arched into Geoff's touch. “Holy shit.” He groaned, his hands trailing lower to grab Michael's ass and spread his cheeks. “Gavvy help you with this too, pretty boy?” He teased, running his fingers through the lube that dripped from him and teasing his rim.

“He might have.”

“Don't be coy with me sweetheart.” Geoff eased in two fingers slowly. “Did my Golden Boy get you nice and loose for me?” He grinned while Michael pressed his face into the pillows and moaned, pumping his fingers in deeper. “God you're so good to me.”

“Even though you think I'm a brat?”

“Even though you're a brat.” Geoff laughed and dropped a kiss behind Michael's ear.

“I'm _your_ brat though.”

“Damn right you are.” Geoff wiggled in a third finger and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed with his free hand. “Hips up baby.” He ordered, pulling his fingers out and wiping the lube off on the sheets before unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it, pushing his pants down just enough that they wouldn't be in the way and tucking the pillow under Michael's hips. He started rutting against it slowly until Geoff grabbed his waist to still him.

“Geoff-” He whined.

“Calm down baby. I've got ya.” Geoff soothed, starting to push in slowly.

“You gonna fuck me or just stare at my ass all day?” Michael snapped. “Get on with- _fuck_!” His complaints were cut short when Geoff snapped his hips forward.

“You were saying?” He raised an eyebrow and kept his thrusts slow and shallow. “Fuck- you're so good. Takin' my cock like you were made for it.”

“Fuck-” Michael panted, burying his face in the sheets, his nails digging into his palms with his hands still tied behind his back. “Harder- God _please_ Geoff-!”

“That's it baby. Beg for me.” Geoff sped up just a touch and Michael whimpered under him.

“Geoff- please! Come on- fuck me harder- make me scream! Please Daddy- Please!” There was an audible _click_ of teeth when Michael snapped his mouth shut and Geoff gasped, his hips going still.

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing! _Fuck_. Shit. Sorry. That never happened. I-” Geoff put a hand over Michael's mouth to quiet him.

“What'd you call me baby?”

“D-Daddy.” Michael whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Jesus- fuck.” Geoff groaned and pressed a kiss to Michael's shoulder as he came with a few jerky thrusts.

“Did you just-?”

“Yeah- Yeah I did. _Fuck_ sweetheart.” He chuckled breathlessly, trailing kisses along the back of Michael's shoulders. “You've been holdin' out on me with that huh?”

“Didn't think you'd be into it...”

“Oh I am.” Geoff grabbed Michael's chin and turned his face towards his own to steal a kiss. “My perfect boy. You want daddy to keep fucking you?” He groaned when Michael shuddered and clenched down around him.

“Please Daddy- Please fuck me. Please make me come Daddy!”

“God you're going to be the death of me.” Michael's moans mixed beautifully with the sounds of skin hitting skin when Geoff started pounding into him again. “So good baby. You're being _so good_ for Daddy.”

“Oh- Oh my god-” Michael whined, his shoulders trembling. “Geoff- Geoff- _Daddy_ please- I'm so close- can I come? Please Daddy can I come?”

“Oh sweetheart you can come whenever you want.” Geoff panted, leaning down to kiss and nip at Michael's throat, leaving bright red marks on his pale skin as his fingers dug bruises into his soft hips. “You're so good baby- such a good boy for me.” Michael buried his sob in the sheets as he came, baring down on Geoff's cock and sending him over the edge again.

“ _Geoff_ -” He whimpered when he didn't stop, pushing himself just into oversensitivity as he took one hand from Michael's waist and slid it between his hips and the pillow to wrap around his cock.

“One more baby. Can you do that for me sweetheart? Can you come again for Daddy?”

“Holy _fuck_ -” Michael whimpered when Geoff stroked him through a second orgasm and went boneless under him.

“You alright honey?” Geoff leaned down to kiss the tears off of Michael's cheeks with a soft smile, still catching his breath. He nodded slowly, still trembling. “Need you to use your words for me.” He prompted gently, running a hand down Michael's back and kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah.. Yeah I'm good. Holy _shit_.”

“You gonna be okay if I leave for a second?”

“I'll be fine. I know you're not going far.” Geoff's heart jumped when Michael gave him a sleepy, blissed out smile over his shoulder, and he smiled back.

“Won't be long.” He assured him, catching his lips in a quick kiss before he pulled out and headed for the bathroom, washing up as quick as he could and bringing a damp washcloth and dry towel back for Michael.

“So. This is a thing now, huh?” Michael laughed into the crook of his arm as Geoff cleaned him up.

“Oh it absolutely is.” He chuckled back.

“You know if Gavin finds out he'll never leave you alone about it, right?”

“Yeah I know. I'm prepared for it.” Geoff chucked the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom and pushed the pillow under Michael's hips off of the bed before laying down next to him and pulling the covers up around them. “You want me to take this off you?” He whispered, trailing his fingers over the soft leather of his collar. He smiled when Michael shook his head and pressed up closer to his chest. “Alright baby. I'm gonna loosen it a little though, okay?”

“Alright.” Michael yawned as Geoff worked the clasp on the collar and kissed the top of his head.

“There you go. Thank you sweetheart.”

“Thank _you_.”

“Love you baby.” Geoff wrapped his arms tight around Michael and pressed a few more sleepy kisses to the top of his head, burying his nose in his hair.

“Love you too Geoff. Now go to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for validation, so drop me some comments and kudos or even a bookmark if that's your jam.
> 
> Always open for prompts over on Tumblr (alexander--reid)
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
